


number 10

by kilouken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (im just lazy), Action & Romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Street Racing, Tokyo (City), Violence, author is a mess, author will add tags as they go along, idk - Freeform, intended lowercase, mature - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilouken/pseuds/kilouken
Summary: the inarizaki racers aren't ones to play with, and, unfortunately for you, you found out. through their sly fox.number 10.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	number 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend @hubaaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+%40hubaaxx).



> for my friend [@hubaaxx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hubaaxx)
> 
> full credit to [@aikk00's](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/aikk00) art work and the fic that inspired this: 'deciphered' by [@hoeneymilktea](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hoeneymilktea)
> 
> both on tumblr !!

"how's working on that going for ya?" 

your uncle daisuke, calls out from the room, eyes squinting at you under the fluorescent lights. he usually left you to your fun in his garage, working on all sorts of cars. you had grown very close to him recently, with you moving to the main city for university, leaving your parents in the countryside and all. if anything, moving to him was a win-win. a place to stay and a job, while also getting to know him a lot better. turns out he's more fun than your mother had led out to be.

he had been working in tokyo for 13 years now, starting a garage from scratch, which has now transformed into one of the most trusted and high end repair shops in the city. uncle daisuke gave you the ins and outs of every customer that walked through the door. each with a reputation as bizarre as the next. his patrons ranged from whiny rich white kids to straight up gilfs spending her late-husband's life insurance. just by his knowledge of customers, it was clear to you that he had a true passion for his job, and it resonated in you too. growing up with such an interest in your uncle and his way of living really brought out interests that blossomed from him. you broke from your empathic state from the voice of a man entering the shop. "hey, dais. how yer doing?" both you and your uncle turned to meet the origin of the voice. there stood a blonde man, leaning half across the doorframe of the entrance to the shop, flicking the bell that hung above his head one to many times. daisuke brushed down his oil stained jeans and quite loudly, greeted him at the door. "ah! atsumu, my boy! 's lovely to see your face lingering in these parts. shops doing well, so, how can i help you?" your uncle looked up to meet his eyes, a noticeable difference in height between them. throwing the dirty cloth he used to wipe his hands in your direction, hoping that you'd catch it. atsumu's eyes followed the towel, his eyes landing on you, and, unfortunately, your face covered in dirt, oil and other residue from around the garage.


End file.
